FAQ
Below is a list of common questions. How Do You Play Fish Wrangler? Details: You are allowed to go fishing every 15 minutes. There is a countdown timer in the right-hand corner that will let you know when you fish. Simply click the "Fish Now" button and read your results. You must be stocked with Chum in order to go fishing. Click the "Chum" tab above and you can purchase different types of chum. You will not always catch a fish every time you go fishing - your chum can be stolen or your chum can fail to attract a fish to your line. An important part of the game is to expand your Crew, which is done by inviting friends to the application. Your friends (Crew Members) can take you fishing an additional two times an hour. Earn more points and gold by catching different fish. You will receive a larger reward when you catch rarer fish. The "Fish List" tab gives details on each fish. The fish image will not be displayed until you catch the particular fish. Your points and gold will increase as you advance in the game. Point totals indicate your overall rank in the game, while gold is the currency in the game. Use your gold to purchase upgraded fishing equipment. What are the Requirements to Unlock Sans Culpra? -Have the Secrets of Farovia skill -Have atleast 1.2 million points After meeting these requirements, users will meet the Ancient Mariner. How do crew trips and deckhand checks work at Sans Culpra? Crew fishing and deckhand checks are disabled if you are scuba fishing without a license. Since each user is legally allowed to scuba cast 15 times day, crew fishing would allow users to go on additional trips, which could result in unwanted penalties. Crew fishing is enabled once you receive your scuba license because you are then free from diving limits. You will only take friends who also have their scuba license. How does Night Fishing work in Sans Culpra? You can night scuba fish in Sans culpra once you earn the scuba diving license. Make sure that you have the spear ON and are in scuba diving mode. How Often Can I Fish? You are allowed to individually fish every fifteen minutes. What does SKIP mean? The 'Skip' button next to the 'Fish Now' button allows each user to fish six times in a row. It is targeted for users who do not have much time to spend on the app (less than 15 minutes a day). You may utilize these skip casts at any point during the day except within one hour prior to night fishing. Your night fishing trip will be cancelled if you do so. Please note that you will not take friends along during these types of casts. If you would like to disable this feature, please click on your Settings. What's a Crew Fishing Trip? A Crew Fishing Trip is when one of your crew members takes you along on their fishing trip. You are allowed to be taken along by a friend every 30 minutes. They do not need to do anything special to bring you along, if you simply haven't gone on a Crew Fishing Trip in over 30 minutes when they click the 'Go Fishing' link, then you'll automatically be brought along! :D Why? Because it was just plain annoying and wrong, waiting for the countdown timer to say 'NOW!', only to click and find out a crew member beat you to it. Now you'll always be able to fish when the timer says 'NOW!' - however you'll only bring friends along every 30 minutes now.. which is fine because we're selfish here... mauahaha! NOTE: You are brought along on Crew Fishing Trips for as long as you are 'online'. What's a Deckhand Line Check? A deckhand line check is our way of rewarding you for stopping in once a day (after 12am PDT or -8 GMT). Your line will be checked multiple times during the day by an underpaid deckhand. All you have to do is stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am PDT (-8 GMT) to have your line checked multiple times that day. :D How long am I considered online for? (direct link) You are considered online for 2 hours after refreshing any Fish Wrangler page. This matters when dealing with Crew Fishing Trips - because you must be 'online' to be brought along fishing. NOTE: Your line will be checked multiple times throughout the day by a wacky deckhand if you stop in and click on any Fish Wrangler page after 12am PDT (-8 GMT). What is Farovian Time? Farovian Time (FVT) is the standard time in Farovia. Some say argue it's PDT (Pacific Daylight Time) or GMT-8, however Cap'n Jozek doesn't know what PDT or GMT's are.. he only knows FVT's. Your Skipper's Log and Night Fishing Departure time are all displayed in PDT. It may be helpful for you to time difference between your time zone and PDT. What are “Resources”? You can find special resources while you're fishing or in treasure chests. Different resources can help you in different ways (ie. Old Jug of Rum or Glow worms can only be used for Night Fishing). Resources with limited number of uses need to be activated/deactivated (ON/OFF buttons). You may find some other resources which are permanent and will help you later in the game. What are the Different Angler Classes? After gaining enough experience and attaining a certain point level, you advance to the next angler class. The classes are described as follows: * Aspiring * Minnow: 15,000 * Tuna * Shark: 90,000 * Exceptional: ~298,000 * Sensational: ~835,000 * Prodigious * Righteous * Extraordinaire When joining a Monthly Tournament, your angler class determines your competition level. What is the Difference Between Points and Gold? Points: Your point value is an overall score that continues to increase as you advance in the game. You collect points from catching fish. You must obtain certain point levels before traveling to other locations, purchasing particular equipment, and advancing to the next angler class. Gold: Gold is the local currency within the Farovian Villages. You will receive gold by joining the application, catching fish, and finding treasure chests. Gold can be used towards buying equipment and traveling to other locations. How do you Send an Inactive Friend Fishing? You can only send friends fishing who haven't been on Fish Wrangler in over a week. They will receive an email with the fishing trip details. To send an inactive friend fishing, go to your 'My Crew' tab, and if a friend hasn't been on in over a week you will see: AWAY FOR OVER 1 WEEK - Send Joe Fishing? What items can I purchase on Fish Wrangler? Wranglers can upgrade equipment as they advance in the game. All equipment costs different gold amounts. Below please find descriptions of the different equipment that you may purchase on Fish Wrangler. Poles - You need a fishing pole in order to fish. Beginner wranglers start with the most basic pole and will have the opportunity to upgrade their pole as they advance in the game. Upgraded equipment allows you to catch more rewarding fish. You always have the option to sell back old poles. However, you will not receive full gold value back on your poles. The gold that is returned to you is based upon the number of days that you have owned the pole. Chum - The purpose of Chum is to attract fish to your line. Chumming the water is necessary before each cast. Particular types of chum may improve you success at catching certain fish. Chum loss occurs you go fishing and do not catch anything, and you have to recollect your chum. Some chums are easier to retain than others. For example, Loaf Chum gets soggy and is not easy to retain. Skills - As a beginner wrangler, you arrive in Farovia with little to no experience in fishing, so learning each skill is necessary to become a successful wrangler. Each skill is a course which you must purchase for different amount of gold. Each skill works in a cumulative fashion and cannot be returned. Most skills have prerequisites that you must meet before purchasing. Boats - You must own a boat in order to travel to different islands. The Beat-Up Dingy is available to wranglers over 15,000 points and the Mini Cruiser is available for wranglers over 150,000 points. The main difference between the boats is in speed and durability. What is Chum Attraction? Chum has always had an attraction rating, however it hasn't been displayed until now because of the recent confusion. Many people became frustrated that chum prices and chum loss %'s changed - without understanding that for example, Cayenne Chum (9% Attraction Rating) catches 4% more fish than Steak Chum (which has a 5% Attraction Rating). We feel that users will have to rethink old strategies with this new information becoming public. For Example: A 9% Attraction Rating means you'll increase your chances of making any catch by 9%, and lowering your chances of not catching anything by 9%. Please do not contact us about your catches/steals being wrong. Instead read: The Law of Averages. What do all the Attributes Mean? Each pole differs in attributes. Here are descriptions of each attribute. Attributes: Strength: Comes from your active pole - Increases the chance of catching larger fish Catch Bonus: Comes from your active chum and your poles level - Improves overall chance of catching a fish Total Skill: Comes from all of your learned skills and your poles level - Improves the overall attraction of fish Chum Loss: comes from chum - Cheap chums do not last as long, or work as well What is pole leveling? Poles will usually level when you have a catch or steal. However, with RLC you'll level after every cast and about 50% faster overall. Some poles take longer to level, while others can level quickly. You'll be able to catch more fish with a higher leveled pole. Also, RLC adds an additional two levels to your pole. For example, your Sonar Pole may be a level 10, but with using RLC, your pole will allow you to catch particular fish at a level 12. Boats also experience leveling with the more they are used, which can eventually cut down your travel time. I lost my pole leveling! I'm back at Level 1? No, you didn't lose any pole leveling. When you buy a new pole - it starts out at level 0, not level one. Technically speaking, poles level from zero to 49. This means you MAX out your pole at 100% of level 49, which is displayed as level 50/50. I lost my pole, it's gone! Try using the refresh link, it's the two circular arrows next to where it says 'Poles'. For example: Poles: What's the RLC Pole Level Bonus? Another new benefit of Red Love Chum is that it now gives a +2 bonus to your pole's level. So novice players can catch elusive fish earlier. For example, your Sonar Pole may be a level 10, but with using RLC, your pole will allow you to catch particular fish at a level 12. I broke my equipment and had to take the shuttle back to Waterport. What happens now? Fishing poles and boats can be damaged. When this happens, you must visit the Repair Shop to pay for the damage. A user may not have enough gold to pay for the damaged equipment. When this occurs, you must take the free shuttle to Waterport. You must fish at this island until you earn enough gold to pay for your damaged equipment. When you are ready to return to the island and fix your equipment, click the Map/Island page which will show a link to take the shuttle back. What are Skills? Skills are courses on different subject matters that improve your fishing abilities. Skills are cumulative (they are all added together and change your stats) - so the more Skills you acquire the better your overall catching ability becomes. Please note that each island has its own Supply Store, so you may need to travel to different island to acquire particular skills. What is Fair Trading? Select how many Red Love Chum you want to give and how much gold you'd like in return. The trade will show up in the other person's trading page, where they can either accept or reject it. Your Red Love Chum will be held temporarily while they either accept or reject. You can also cancel a trade at anytime and get back the RLC. What is a tariff? Tariffs apply when you give gold to a friend who has more total points than you. Your gold will be taxed at 25 percent. EXAMPLE: You have 500 points and your friend has 1000 points. You are sending your friend 100 pieces of gold. After the 25% tax, your friend will receive 75 pieces of gold. What is Night Fishing? Read all the specific details on Night Fishing here: Night Fishing FAQ I am the leader of my Night Fishing Group and am going on vacation. What are my options? (direct link) Unless you log in once every 24 hours, your Night Fishing Group will not be executed. So, if you are going away for an extended period and do not want to upset your Night Fishing Group, you may want to think about leaving the group. If you remove yourself, the next person in listed on your Night Fishing page will take over. You can always rejoin the group when you come home from vacation. You soon will have the option to pay a deckhand to fish for you on the days you will be absent from the application. Why isn't my Mini-Cruiser holding 8 people? If you go to your Night Fishing Page and scroll all the way to the bottom, you will see your Party Settings. If this still does not let you change from 5 to 8 people, you need to activate your Beat Up Dingy (by turning the ON button) and then reactive your Mini Cruiser. What are Fishing Tournaments? Read all the specific details on Fishing Tournaments here: Tourney FAQ I came in the Top 10 and my profile has not updated. The “Best Days” area on each user's profile updates every 24 hours.